An air filter is known from WO 00/33940 A1 that combines an outer layer of activated carbon with a layer of a HEPA filter.
However, the filter action of this filter may not be sufficient for applications in which, for example, high concentrations of pesticides or (liquid) fertilizer concentrations escape into the surrounding air, in particular with regard to spraying equipment for these substances. This can be particularly disadvantageous for drivers or operators in the application of liquid pesticides and/or fungicides using agricultural or forestry tractors and self-driving pest management equipment.